A semi-autonomous vehicle can assume certain tasks that are otherwise performed by a human driver or can assist the human driver to adapt to real-time conditions. An autonomous vehicle (i.e., driverless, self-driving, robotic) is a vehicle that can sense its environment and navigate without assistance from a human driver. For example, a typical autonomous vehicle uses a spinning range finding unit such as a light detection and ranging (LiDAR) device mounted on the roof of a vehicle. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional LiDAR device mounted atop the roof of an autonomous vehicle. In operation, the LiDAR device scans its surroundings and creates a detailed map of the vehicle's environment as the vehicle moves in the environment.
Driver-assistance or autonomous driving systems includes software that processes the information obtained from the specialized equipment to provide human driver assisted or autonomous vehicular operations. Such systems can adapt to help navigate the vehicle. Unfortunately, existing technology that enables at least some autonomous vehicular operations lack broad consumer appeal because their implementation requires retrofitting a vehicle with specialized, cost-prohibitive, and awkwardly bulky equipment.